1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag neck sealer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plastic bag is commonly used to carry articles contained therein. In order to prevent the articles contained to fall out, a bag neck sealer is usually to be used to seal the open end and cut away the protruded portion of the bag. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bag neck sealer comprises a base 1 which has a guide trough 2 provided on the top portion thereof. An installation wheel 3 is contained in the base 1. A rotary wheel 4, a press plate 5, a movable blade unit 6 and a fixed blade unit 7 are provided close to the guide trough 2. When the bag neck sealer is used, the user has to install a roll of adhesive tape 8 on the installation wheel 3 and pull out the tape to be adhered on the press plate 5. After that, the open end of the bag will be tape sealed with the cooperation of the rotary wheel 4 and the press plate 5. The open end portion of the bag will be moved along the guide trough 2. Finally, the movable blade unit 6 will cut off the tape and the fixed blade unit 7 will cut away the unnecessary portion of the bag to complete the seal of the bag. However, the fixed blade unit 7 of the conventional bag neck sealer is disposed at an outer side of the base 1 without a protection device. When operate the bag neck sealer, the fingers of the user may be hurt. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself, based on his many years of practical experiences, to solve this problem.